Memories of the Past
by Ron'sgoddess
Summary: A cross between Harry Potter and one of my favorite movies The Mummy. Hermione finds out something about her past. And who's that new DADA professor and why does she look so familiar? RWHG! COMPLETE
1. The dream

**A/N: I have been reading fanfictions for a couple of years now and decided to write my own. So I really hoped you liked it. And please don't forget to read and review.**

**Summary: **_A cross between Harry Potter and one of my favorite movies THE MUMMY. Hermione finds out something about her past. So come on and find out what it is. RW/HG!!!_

_**Disclaimer: **This is just for entertainment purposes I do not own any rights to either Harry Potter or The Mummy._

**The Memory's of the past Chapter 1: The dream**

3,000 years ago.

Princess Cleopatra walked out of her bedroom and headed to the throne room. "You wanted to see me mother?" She asked, as she approached the throne that her parents Queen Nefrititi and Pharaoh Tut were sitting on.  
  
King Tut looked up at his daughter lovingly then said, "Yes we have been waiting for you Cleopatra."  
  
"Well, I'm here now father." She replied as she bowed down.  
  
Her mother Queen Nefrititi stood up and walked over to her daughter. She took her hand, and stood Cleopatra up. Then said, "Your father and I have been thinking. Now that you are sixteen, we feel that you need to find a husband. We have someone in mind. He is in line for the throne in his own kingdom." 

_Cleopatra stepped several paces back until she was up against the wall. "How could you do that without consulting me first? You can't just pick someone for me. You know I'm not like you two. I don't want to marry someone out of destiny. I want to marry someone out of love."_

_As he arose from the throne and walked over to his wife and daughter, King Tut said "Cleopatra, will you just listen to us. You don't have to marry him! We would just like you to meet him and test him out, just to see if you like him. We won't pressure you! But, could you at least meet him to give him a chance?" _

_Cleopatra took a deep breath and said, "All right when do I have to meet him?"_

"_Right now!" Her father said as he motioned to the guards to open the doors._

_A boy about her age stepped into the room. She was stunned. He was a very muscular boy. He had beautiful curly red hair, freckles, and a long nose. But oddly enough he was the most handsome boy she had ever seen. _

"_Cleopatra, I am Ramsses, the ruler of Bawiti." He paused for a moment as he looked her over. She was beautiful. He never expected to fall in love. He cleared his throat and he added, "Maybe you could show me around your exquisite palace?" He extended his arm out to her. She took it and didn't even look back at her parents._

_King Tut and Queen Nefrititi smiled as they watched their daughter and Ramsses happily leave the throne room._

**The Present**

As Hermione Ariminta Granger woke up, she opened eyes and fluttered them, trying to get them to focus. When she could finally see, she took a look around her room and thought, that was a really strange dream, it felt so real, it was almost like it really had happened to me. She shook this thought out of her head, got dressed and headed downstairs. The wonderful smell of breakfast frying on the stove greeted her as she came into the kitchen.

Hermione yawned and said, "Morning mum,"

Annette Granger noticed that her daughter had just entered the room and she said, "Oh Hermione you're up. After breakfast I want you to go upstairs and change so I can take you to the train station. You have to catch the train back to school and as you already know it leaves promptly at 10 a.m., are you all packed?."

"Alright mum, yes I'm packed and I'll be ready" she answered as she took a bite of her toast.

After breakfast Hermione ran a brush through her hair, although it got a little bit tangled up in her hair, she still managed to get it out. With that done, she went to her wardrobe so she could decide what to wear. She chose to wear a knee length blue-jean skirt, and blue V-neck shirt. She put on her long blue dolphin dangly earrings and a matching necklace. Then she went to her vanity and sat down while she did her makeup. She put some light blue eye shadow on, she also put on some shiny lip gloss and added a just a touch of mascara.

After that she got up from the vanity and went back to her closet where she found her favorite shoes, a blue pair on sandals, and she slipped her feet into them. She examined herself in the mirror. To her dismay, her hair was not co-operating so she added some water and brushed her hair out to try to tame it. That helped to control the frizz and when it dried her hair formed soft curls and that suited her nicely. She was so glad that she had decided to have her hair cut, she loved the new look, and hoped that a certain red-headed boy would like it even more than she did.

Just then she heard a shout from downstairs. "Hermione hurry up! You need to be at kings-cross station in an hour."

Hermione glanced at the mirror one last time before heading out the door to go to kings-cross station.

**A/N: I'm so sorry about double posting it I guess I didn't realize it.**


	2. The train ride

**A/N: I'm really sorry about the double posting. My computer is doing something funny. I had to delete the entire story because it confused me and I couldn't quite fix the problem. With that said here is Chapter 2. And princess Jennifer i'm really happy that your adding this sotory to your favorites list. Thank you.**

**Chapter 2: The Train Ride**

As usual, Hermione got there early and was already on the train waiting for Ron and Harry. When Ron Weasley arrived at their usual compartment, he was taken aback as he looked in and saw Hermione Granger looking so stunningly beautiful. He walked over and sat down beside her and said, "Hey Hermione! You look way different."

"Hi Ron! It's nice to see you too," she said, sounding a little disappointed. He didn't say that she looked good. For crying out loud, she did this whole thing so that he would say something about her looking really good. She thought that he'd at least be so stunned that he would become completely speechless when he saw her.

"So Hermione, how was your summer?" he asked bringing her out of her reverie.

"Oh! I got to go see Viktor," Hermione said, trying hard not to smile.

"YOU WHAT?" Ron asked, standing up.

Hermione laughed so hard she was practically crying. "Chill Ron! I'm kidding. Actually I went to Egypt," she said, wiping tears off her face.

Ron relaxed a bit and said, "Oh! That wasn't funny Hermione!" He shot a death glare at her. (If looks could kill Hermione would be dead.) "So anyway how was it?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"It was great. I went to this palace when I was in Cairo. And it felt strange to be there," Hermione said, recalling the memory.

"How so?"

"Well it's almost like I had been there before. Like it was where I use to live. But that's not the strangest part about it! You see, ever since I got back, I've been having dreams about something that happened three-thousand years ago. And I don't understand it," she said, almost as if she were in a trance.

Before Ron could say anything, Harry burst through the compartment door, "Hey guys, I hope I'm not interrupting something."

"Oh no, we were just discussing what Hermione's"€" Ron didn't say anything else because Hermione had elbowed him.

""€my summer," she added giving a look to Ron. "You know I went to see Viktor in Bulgaria."

At these words Harry glanced at Ron to see what his reaction would be, but since Ron stared blankly at Hermione, Harry knew something was up. He chose to say nothing, instead, he decided to go get some food for all of them to share, leaving Ron and Hermione alone for a few minutes.

After Harry had left, Ron turned to Hermione, "Why did you lie to Harry like that?"

"Because I don't want him to know about this. This is strictly between you and me," she told him in a low voice.

"But why don't you want Harry to know about it?"

"Because, I can tell he's hiding something from us. Can't you sense it?" Hermione asked, while Ron shook his head.

Just then Harry came into the room his arms full of nothing but sweets. "Hey Ron, I got your favorite. Chocolate Frogs. And your favorite too Hermione, Cockroach Cluster!" Harry tossed their favorite treat to them and sat down.

"You know, I heard they found a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. And I heard it's another female!" Ron exclaimed, popping a chocolate frog into his mouth.

"Well I hope she's not as awful as Professor Umbridge. That women was perfectly horrid!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Let's not forget evil. Remember she wanted to put the cruciatus curse on me. And then she tried to get me expelled, tried to get me kicked off the quidditch team, tried to cancel the Dumbledorf 's Army, tried to prevent me from going on any hogsmeade trips, and she gave me detention just because I told the truth about Voldemort." Harry said all in one breath.

They spent the rest of the trip trying to erase even the mere memory of Professor Umbridge. They finally reached the entrance to Hogsmeade train station, and got on the carriage which they were followed onto by Neville, Ginny, and Luna. They finally came at a rest to Hogwarts, and waited for the delicious feast which would take place after the sorting.

**A/N: Must I bribe you to get a review?**


	3. The Feast

**A/N: Princess Jennifer, I am talking about Cleopatra the Queen only when she is still a princess. I'm kind of basing it on how Evelyn O'Connelle is Nefrititi in the Mummy Returns. And I didn't like the whole incest thing between family members which is why she's going to marry other royalty. And if you look closely the dreams have certain charachters in them. I won't tell you who because I don't want to spoil the fun. Although it is really easy to guess who they could possibly be. **

**Chapter 3: The Feast**

The students all got out of the carriages when they came to a stop at the school, then they filed into the school. Everyone headed to the Great Hall for the sorting of the new first years, and after that they would have dinner. The second through seventh year students took their seats at their house tables. While the first year students stood in a group waiting nervously for the sorting to begin. Professor McGonagall got up and placed the sorting hat on the stool, called to the new students to come forward. Then the sorting hat placed them into their houses.

When the sorting was done Dumbledore stood up to make his start of term announcements. "First of all I have just been given a reminder by Mr. Filch, (for what I feel was the eight-hundredth and eighty-seventh time) to remind you all to keep out of the forbidden forest!" He said glancing over at Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were smirking. "Next! Quidditch will start in November, and I am pleased to inform you all that Harry Potter, is back on the Gryffindor team." At this there were shouts coming from the Gryffindor table. The Slytherins were all staring at each other in mocked surprise. "And finally we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please welcome Professor O'Connelle." Professor O'Connelle stood up as everyone applauded to welcome her.

That's when it happened. Hermione, stared at the new Professor in astonishment, she knew her from somewhere. Where had she seen her? Hermione screwed up her face in concentration.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Ron asked, looking at her with concern. He looked so cute when he looked at her like that. She nodded and looked back up at the staff table.

Professor O'Connelle sat back down. She was now looking at the headmaster. "Now let the feast begin!" Professor Dumbledore said sitting back down and picking up his fork. The dishes magically filled in the middle of the table right before their eyes.

Hermione leaned over the table "Do you feel there's something strange about the teacher.?" she asked both Harry and Ron in a low whisper.

"No." They both answered in unison.

Hermione was deep in her own thoughts. She definitely knew that there's something different about this women but she couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was. No matter what Harry and Ron said, she knew there was something that wasn't quite right. And what about that flash back? Now at this exact moment it was as if she were back in another time lovingly looking at Professor O' Connelle as a daughter would look at her mother.

Hermione thought What is going on here? Who in the world is that women? She looks so familiar and so did her husband Coach O'Connelle the new quidditch trainer. It was just so odd she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew them somehow or somewhere before.

Before she knew it, the feast was over. Everyone started to get up and were filing toward the exit, then Ron brought Hermione back to the present and out of her thoughts by saying, "Hello? Earth to Hermione?" as he shook his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? What?" She asked, sounding oddly clueless and distant.

"C'mon we're suppose to be showing the new first years around the place, we're Gryffindor prefects, remember? " He said extending his hand to her.

At these words Hermione jumped up. "Oh , I almost forgot." She said taking his hand and walking to the end of the table bellowing to the new students, "first years follow us please!"

Bidding a hasty goodbye to Harry they led the first years out into the Entrance Hall.

Back in Professor Evelyn O'Connelle office she started unpacking their luggage, while trying to speak with her husband. "Rick! I just don't get it! When professor Dumbledore announced me, their was this girl at the Gryffindor table who was looking at me!"

"Well honey, Everyone was looking at you." Rick O'Conelle had said in his cute American accent. "I mean how could they not look at you your so incredibly beautiful."

"Oh, C'mon Rick be reasonable," she said trying not to blush at his comment. "I mean it's like this girl and I...knew each other." She added turning to him. "Like there was a connection, the moment I saw her. I think she's the one we're looking for. She has to know her own destiny."

"How do you know she's the one? This happened three-thousand years ago." He said, now looking puzzled.

"Well Ardith Bay, said that once I saw her I would know. And I think I know. There was some kind of vibe out there." She said, as she sat on the end of the bed. "_You_ don't think I'm crazy do you?"

"Of course not! I know that this is really important to you, and maybe this girl that your talking about has the answers."

"I really hope you're right." She said now leaning against her husbands chest.

**A/N: I want lots and lots of reviews.**


	4. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**A/N: Nattieb thanks for the review and with that I guess I'll post more.**

Chapter 4: Defense Against the Dark Arts

_Cleopatra took Ramsses outside of the palace and over to the statues of the cats. "So Ramsses how do you like your kingdom?" she asked him sounding interested._

"_It's ok. I do get bored without a wife." _

_Just then they were interrupted by a magi-- a warrior of God. He had bright green eyes and a scar on his forehead. "Your highness, there is somebody who would like to speak to you," Ammon said, stepping aside._

_Behind him was a really tall, slouching figure with bushy eyebrows. "Princess, my name is Sabola. And I came here to ask for your hand in marriage," he said taking her hand and kissing it. _

_This man was charming but all of this was too sudden. It was just this morning that she had no man of interest and now there were two men that wanted to marry her. She was so confused, she was really starting to like Ramsses and now here was Sabola. She didn't know what to do. However, she listened to her heart. She felt so comfortable with Ramsses. She was not going to let this new guy spoil that. She said"Look I'm really sorry but, I'm going to accept Ramsses' marriage proposal," she said taking her hand out of his and stepping back._

_Sabola looked a little distraught but nodded and said, "I wish you the best. Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to go to." _

_They watched him as he walked away. Ramsses turned to Cleopatra, "Are you really accepting my marriage proposal?" he asked, sounding extremely hopeful. _

_Cleopatra nodded and gave him a kiss. As they kissed Cleopatra knew she had made the right choice! She was head over heels in love with Ramses, it truly was love at first sight. But, Sabola had other plans..._

Hermione woke up the next morning and got dressed. When she got downstairs to the common room, she noticed that Harry and Ron weren't there. She supposed that they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Although Hermione didn't really feel like eating, she had no choice but to go, because that's where the professors would be handing out this years new class schedules,.

With a sigh, Hermione headed down to the Great Hall. When she spotted Harry and Ron, she made her way over to them.

Professor McGonagall said, "Hermione, there you are. You arrived just in time, here's your schedule," she handed Hermione her schedule as she made her way down the table to give out schedules to the other Gryffendor students.

Hermione took a seat next to Ron. "Look Hermione we have your favorite teacher first," he said.

"Really?" she asked Ron, looking confused.

"Yeah it's Defense Against the Dark Arts with that Professor O'Connelle woman."

_This lesson should be pretty interesting, _Hermione thought as she walked with Ron and Harry toward the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom.

The class gathered outside of the classroom and waited for Professor O'Connelle to arrive. When se got there she let them in. Foe some odd reason, nobodyy seemed to notice that she was carrying a very large black bag. They did, notice however, that all of the desks were missing.

Professor O'Connelle was addressing the class, "Alright, sixth year students! Who can tell me what is in this bag?"

Nobody bothered to raise their hand. Not even Miss know-it-all herself. Finally, after some serious consideration Harry raised his hand. She pointed at him, indicating for him to talk. "I think you have a boggart in there. They only like to be in places where it's dark. And they take on the form which you are most afraid of," he said, almost as matter of factly as Hermione would have done. (**A/N: **I know they did the whole boggart thing in third year but, this is something completely different so just go along with it!)

"Precisely! Twenty points to Gryffindor. I want all of you to picture the boggart as a death eater. I want you to do this because they will send a spell at you (not an unforgivable curse though) and I want you to block the curse with a shield charm. Let's all try it, C'mon; 'Protego'. Good now I will release the boggart from the sack. I would like you over there, what's your name? I'm Dean Thomas. Okay Dean Thomas please be the first to give it a tryt."

Dean walked nervously over to stand by professor O'Connelle, where she whispered a quick, "Good luck!" Dean nodded, for her to open the sack. She pulled the sack down and as soon as the boggart saw Dean it quickly sent the impediment jinx at him. He said "protego" but was already to late and it blasted him backward.

"Ooohhh! Nice try Mr. Thomas, better luck next time." She hadn't quite heard Dean say he didn't think there would be a next time. "Now, who's next, you the boy next to Mr. Thomas, who are you? I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Alright Mr. Potter let's see what you've got. Harry started forward to the middle of the floor just as Dean had done.

Again she pulled the sack off and the boggart miraculously turned into none other than Lucius Malfoy. This set Harry off immediately and he became very angry. He was so full of hatred, you couldn't believe how much he loathed Lucius Malfoy. The death eater sent a stunning spell at him which Harry deflected with amazing accuracy. Professor O'Connelle watched him defend against the boggart and was very proud of his ability.

"Well done, Mr. Potter!"

Finally it was Hermione turn, except for Harry, no one had thus far been able to deflect the boggart. As she stepped up, she looked into the professor's kind face and nodded. That's when Hermione had yet another weird flashback.

All of a sudden, she was fighting a guard. She punched, kicked, and even head butted him. When she came out of her flashback, she looked on the ground and there was the death eater, it moaned in pain while everyone else stood there and looked at her, with their mouth gaping open in amazement.

When Professor O'Connelle, finally found her voice, "Class is dismissed! I need to speak with you Miss Granger." The bell hadn't even rung yet, and already they were free to go. The class filed out talking excitedly about what they had seen, everyone that is except Harry and Ron who gave Hermione a puzzled look before they left.

Hermione stepped up to the professor, looking a bit confused, and said, "Yes professor?"

**A/N: Do I have to tell you this again?**


	5. Finding out

**A/N: Thanks for the review Jade. I'm really glad you like it.**

**Chapter 5: Finding Out**

"Miss Granger! I must tell you that you really showed some action when you were trying to beat up that death eater." Hermione stayed silent and waited for her to continue. "You really are the one to whom the prophecy was speaking of."

"But there are no prophecies about me." She said, now feeling a little terrified.

"Oh, that's right. You don't know what I'm talking about yet do you? Well, you went to the department of Mysteries last year didn't you?" asked professor O'Connelle.

"That's right!" Hermione said trying to look modest but still confused about how Professor O'Connele knew about that, especially since she was brand new at Hogwarts and this was her first day.

Professor O'Connelle motioned for Hermione to sit down. Hermione sat. "you've been having dreams haven't you?"

Hermione was stunned. How did she know about the dreams? She couldn't possibly be getting inside her head or could she. Finally she admitted it and told the whole story to Professor O'Connelle, although seemed to already know what Hermoine was saying even before she said anything it was as if the professor was able to read her mind.

When Hermoine was finished, Professor O'Connelle said, "I've had the same dreams you've you've been having." She paused for a moment and got out of her chair and came aroung from behind her desk. She walked forward a little bit, not looking at Hermione, then she resumed talking. "I have been looking for you for quite sometime." She paused for a moment turned toward Hermione and looked her straight in the eyes and said, "I am Nefrititi...Cleopatra's mother!"

Hermione didn't speak right away, "but that can't be, Nefrititi lived over three-hundred years ago!"

"I'm aware of that! But I was reincarnated and was sent back here protect the bracelet of Anubis." She sat back down on the desk still staring at Hermione as though she had never seen anything quite like her. "And you were sent here to protect me and my husband, who by the way just happens to be King Tut."

All of a sudden everything became crystal clear. It all made so much sense. It explained so much to Hermione. The dreams, the familiar faces of the O'Connelle's, Ron and Viktor's past selves, everything. Evelyn continued to speak. **(A/N: That's the Professor's name.)**

"You're the chosen one, the Princess Cleopatra. You were in love with two men. Ramsses and Sabala! You couldn't decide which one you wanted to marry. Since our law forbid you to have them both, you felt you shouldn't have either. You did the most foolish thing above all others...you killed yourself...you put snakes in your bed. You were dead the next morning." Evelyn now had tears rolling down her delicate cheeks.

At these words Hermione felt her world tumble. Why would she do something so idiotic as to kill herself? She killed herself over two guys. Maybe the past Hermione would have done that. But now Hermione would never dream of doing that. This hit her really hard.

Apparently the professor was reading her mind, because she said, "You know I'm right don't you Hermione? I can see that the truth is in your eyes. But I'm afraid there's more to this than meets the eye?"

This got Hermione's full undivided attention.. "Since you never picked either of the men who desired your heart, you were given another chance. Don't you see...one of them was your soul mate?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. When she noticed it gapping open she quickly closed it. "Look I'm really flattered but that's not possible since they should be dead by now." She said a little too quickly.

"Actually, since you were given another chance, they also received another chance. You've already had two people battling over your heart. You've just never realized it...until now."

Hermione was so shocked. Why hadn't she ever noticed? She would certainly remember that. "Then why don't I know who that one special guy is?" She asked, sounding a bit apprehensive.

Professor O'Connelle took a long sigh and started up again. "You do know who they are. Just think Ramsses is tall, has freckles, and is a little lanky. But on the other hand, Sabala has big thick bushy eyebrows, and is taller than Ramsses and he slouches."

She did remember! Those two guys that were fighting over her were Ron and Viktor. How could she not have noticed? I mean Viktor was always so nice to her just like he was three-thousand years ago. And Ron was always so jealous back then, just like he was now. But the more Hermione thought about it the closer she got to finally knowing which one she preferred.

Whenever Ron was around, she would always tell him that Viktor was just a friend. Which is true. And yet whenever Ron was checking out another girl, she got jealous. Hermione now knew which guy she desired. And now she knew which one was her soul mate...it was Ronald Weasley.

**A/N: Do read and review.**


	6. Keeping Secrets

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews Ashley and Jessica.**

**Chapter 6: Keeping Secrets **  
  
Hermione laid in her bed thinking that night. It's just as professor O'Connelle had said. She was destined to be with either Viktor or Ron . However this time there was no doubt about it althoug Hermione always had friendly feelings for Viktor, with Ron it was totally different. She remembered theway he looked at her when Vikctor took her to the Yule Ball. There was hurt in his eyes. She could see it now. Perhaps he felt betrayed. Viktor was one of Ron's favorite quidditch players. Yet Hermione still had the gone to the ball with him. Ron had also asked her to the Ball but he was just a little too late, she had already said yes to Viktor. Not to mention that that the time she felt that he had only asked her because he couldn't get another date. She wasn't about to be his last resort. After many hours of thinking and pondering Hermione finally was able go to sleep.

Everyone definitely knew something was up with Hermione. While they were at breakfast Neville had asked her if she could pass the butter. "what the matter can't seem to get it yourself?" She yelled towering over poor Neville.

Neville looked so scared that he forgot about breakfast ran out of the great hall for Herbology. Harry just looked at Hermione and said, "That was a bit harsh Hermione, don't you think?"

Hermione did not take this well. "do you want to make something of it, potter?"

Ron turned to Hermione. "Is everything ok? Are you feeling sick? Is it girl problems?" He asked in a low whisper.

Hermione turned so red and shook her head, but relaxed since Ron looked so caring. "Look I'm really sorry for blowing up at everybody like that. I really shouldn't have done that. I'm going to go apologize to Neville." She said, now getting up from the table and swinging her bag over her shoulder.

Harry and Ron both watched her go. "That was weird!" Harry said now looking at Ron across the table.

"What's weird?" Ron asked, still looking at Hermione's retreating form.

"That the moment you spoke to Hermione she relaxed. You know I think she really fancies you!" Ron was now looking at Harry. "And you _know_ while we're on the subject, I think you fancy her just as well."

Ron was gaping open mouthed at Harry. "That is ridiculous I do _not_ fancy Hermione. We're just really good friends."

"Did you know that Hermione went to Bulgaria to visit Krum this summer?" Harry asked with a wide grin plastered on his face.

Ron's reaction to this was so fast that he spilled some pumpkin juice while jumping up with fury. "she did _what_?"

Harry was now laughing so hard. It was hard to keep a straight face. "I just got a full fledged answer out of you! You do fancy her. I knew it. When are you going to tell her?" He asked hopefully.

Ron sat down again wiping the mess away with his wand. "See Harry, the thing is that I'm not going to tell her. I don't want to deal with rejection. That's what I'm scared of."

Sighing Harry said, "Ron when are you going to wake up and smell the cocoa? Hermione fancies you too."

Ron took a deep breath and said, "The thing is, that I don't just _like_ Hermione Araminta Granger...I love her. All those times we've spent together! All those fights we've had. But for me those fights were a sign of affection for her. Harry, she's the most important thing to me. She's even more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. That's how highly I think of her. But, I value our friendship way more than I value the thought of us being together."

Harry stayed silent. He was in complete shock. He knew that Ron has always liked Hermione but, he had no idea that he felt this way about her. This was way too much for Harry. "are you _crazy_? She feels exactly the same way. I see the way you look at each other, the many fights you have about Krum, the jealousy in both of your voices. Ron if there's one thing I ve learned about girls' from my past experience is that you have to tell them how you feel. You have to take a chance. Because if you don't you _will_ regret it. And I am not kidding you. There may never be another chance. So why don't you take it while you still have it?"

Ron now stood up. "You're right! But I'm not ready to tell he, at least not right nowr. When the time is right that's when I'll do it. Just please don't pressure me!" Just then the bell rang and the two boys headed for their Herbology lessons. "Please do not mention anything about what we were just discussing."

Harry nodded and they shook on it.

**A/N: Do I have to curse you? **


	7. The Mummy is released again

**A/N: I appreciate the reviews LaxGoalie and Nippersk.**

**Chapter 7: The Mummy is Released Again**

It was midnight and Everyone was sleeping in their own dormitory. That is except for one boy. Ronald Weasley, was not able to sleep, because he was thinking about a bushy-haired-know-it-all-book-worm. _Why,_ he didn't know. 

He jumped out of bed and put on his bathrobe. He started down the stairs, not really knowing where he was going. But a sudden noise had stopped him. It was coming from the girls' staircase...luckily it was only Hermione. Great, he thought, the exact person he couldn't get out of his mind. What was he supposed to do? Leave? He couldn't do that. Not since she had just spotted him. _Wonderful! _Ron thought to himself.

"What're you doing here?" She asked, going over to where he stood.

Ron sat down on the love seat by the fire. "I'm down here so late is I can't sleep. What about _you_?"

"Oh, I can't seem to sleep either and I really have no idea what I'm doing down here."

"So, do you want to take a walk?" Ron asked pleading with his big blue eyes and extending his arm out to her. She nodded and linked her arm with his.

Together they set off out of the portrait hole and down the corridor together. "Do you think we'll get caught?" She asked, voicing the very same thing that Ron was thinking.

"I sure hope not. Let's go to the room of requirement." Hermione looked around at him suspiciously, and he quickly added, "so we don't get caught by a _teacher_?"

Hermione relaxed. "Ok, good idea."

They didn't really pay attention to exactly where they were going. It seemed to them that their own feet seemed to be leading them to their desired destination. When they finally got there (that is to the room of requirement) Hermione thought that it would be interesting if they had the Egyptian theme. So she once again screwed her face up with concentration. A door appeared and they went cautiously in.

"Wow! Did you do this?" Ron asked Hermione, looking astonished.

Hermione nodded smiling. _Oh boy! Why does she have to smile at me? _He thought to himself_. Doesn't she know she looks way to cute?_

The room they stepped in was gorgeous. It's like they were actually in a real mummy-like tomb. There were coffins with royal dead mummies locked inside them, and so many inscriptions on the walls. Ron's eyes fell upon a chest that was in the far corner of the room.

He walked towards it. Hermione saw this and she stuck out her hand to stop him. "What are you doing?"

Ron pointed to where the chest was laying. And she let him go. He tried to open the chest but couldn't. "It's locked!" He said trying to heave the trunk open. Hermione found a necklace covered in spider webs.

"Ron!" She said, showing him what it was. "I think...this may be the key to that chest."

Ron took it from her and placed it in the lock., it clicked unlocking the chest and he threw it open. Inside was a bracelet, and a book. He picked them up. Ron examined it very closely. "What do you think this means?" He asked Hermione.

She knew exactly what it meant. That bracelet was the bracelet of Anubis. The very thing that Evelyn O'Connelle was suppose to protect. Although she had no clue as to what the book was doing there.

Although she knew what it was she just shrugged at him and he opened the book. "Ron maybe we shouldn't be messing with that book." Hermione said, sounding scared.

"No harm ever came from reading a book." He replied, opening it curiously.

"Ron I'm serious."

Ron ignored her but read the inscription anyway.

_He who is dead,_

_Shall be resurrected,_

_So come forth,_

_And live again._

At this there was a loud roaring sound. They ran over to the window just in time to see a huge sand storm coming from out of nowhere. This really was scarry because Hogwarts was in a forest in an inhabited area and there was no sand for miles in every direction. Things were really starting to look suspicious. There's never been a sand storm around Hogwarts before that they knew of, at least not since before the four greatest wizards founded Hogwarts.

Hermione looked away from the window and into Ronald Weasley's pale face. "Ron? I think I know what that

book is."

"Well, what is it?" He asked, curiously.

Hermione was taking her time to answer. "It's the book of the dead.....Do you know what that book means?"

Ron shook his head.

"It means that you just woke...Imhotep, the _mummy sorcerer_."

**A/N: Read and review or else. (Just kidding!)**


	8. Trouble

**Chapter 8: Trouble**

"i tell you not to do _anything._ yet you continue to do it _anyway_." Hermione was screaming at Ron.

"oh, so you blame _me_ for this?"

"yes, _i_ blame _you!"_

"all i did was read from a stupid book. and it wasn't even in our language."

"i told you not to read from the book. but, 'ron's too good to listen to his best friend who especially knows way more than me.'

"i don't have to take this."

"then don't!"

"i won't!"

Ron slammed the door as he left. Hermione sat by the coffin, trying hard not to think about what horrors Ron had unleashed. This is really bad. What was going to happen? This was all her fault. Well this was her mistake and she was going to have to fix it. No matter what it would take.

She got up and walked toward the door but froze. For something was happening. She heard a big rustling noise and turned slowly back around trying hard not to make even the tiniest little sound. But the coffin was open. She could not believe what she was actually seeing.

She quickly closed her eyes, dreading what she would see when she opened them. She held her breath for what seemed to be an eternity then slowly opened her eyes and walked very steadily towards the coffin hoping to find a dead mummy there, but when she finally got there, she noticed that the mummy was indeed gone.

Hermione turned back around hoping to leave quietly, when suddenly she let out a piercing scream.

Ron was running along the corridor. And up to professor Dumbledore's office. Where he had to give the password, 'fizzing wizbee'. Ron burst into the office, receiving disapproving glares from the pictures of the old Hogwarts headmasters and Headmistresses. One of them even said, "Really, the way kids are these days."

But Ron ignored them and continued on toward the desk where Dumbledore himself was sitting, reading a parchment of some sort. He looked up at Ron and said. "Ah! Mr. Weasley. What can I do for you?"

Ron was panting. "I....want you...to...get...everybody...out of...the school."

Dumbledore now looked alarmed. "Why what's happening?"

"Imhotep, is _alive_."

Dumbledore was now standing up. "You didn't read from the book of the dead, did you?"

Ron nodded, passing out.

"All of you must vacate the school immediately. Do _not_ panic. Just leave the school in an organized fashion." Dumbledore's magically magnified voice rang out through the school.

Students were filing out of the school and onto the grounds. They were all very alarmed at what was happening. Word got out that it was Voldemort that was terrorizing the school. But they couldn't see _anything_.

Ron, came to then he battled his way through the crowds of people trying to find Harry, when he finally found him. "Harry, there you are. I've been looking for you."

"Do you know what's going on here?"

Ron nodded, "Everyone had to vacate the school because Imhotep is alive."

Harry was staring at Ron bewildered, "And this matters _how_?"

"Because he's a very evil mummy that they killed about three-thousand years ago."

"Then how did he wake up, if he's dead? I mean, he can't exactly wake himself up, can he?" Harry asked laughing.

"_I'm_ the one that woke him up, Harry. _I_ released him. This whole thing is my fault."

Just then they saw people pointing and screaming. A Ravenclaw first year was shouting, "look at the north tower, there's something on the roof.."

Everybody was looking up. The mummy _was_ on the roof, It looked like he was carrying somebody along the roof of the castle.

"Ron?" Harry asked, turning towards him.

"Hmm?" Ron asked, looking astonished at what was happening on the roof.

"Where's Hermione?"

**A/N: Imhotep will come after you if you dont review! **


	9. Plans

**A/N: Thanks 4 reviewing but I'd like more reviews than what I have.**

**Chapter 9: Plans**

Hermione woke up and noticed that she was standing up but her head was bent forward. She was leaning against a pillar with a rope that was strapped tightly around her. Hermione looked up and saw yet another dead mummy with candles around the body. Apparently Imhotep was going to try and bring back Anecksanamun, _again_. And the ultimate sacrifice was going to be Hermione herself.

She was so scared she didn't know what to do. She had left her wand back in the dormitory. She was completely helpless without her magic to save her.

Imhotep was too busy saying in incantation to bring Anecksanamun back, he wasn't paying attention to anything else. Not even the many people watching them fearfully.

_Please somebody help me. Anybody._ She thought trying to hold back a tear that was threatening to fall.

"I'm going up there!" Exclaimed Ron starting to head for the school.

Harry held him back. "No, Ron. Don't we need a plan?"

"Look forget the plan. I would like to save the women I _love_. I mean it _is_ my fault she's up there!" Ron said, moving Harry's hand aside.

"I—_what_ did you just say?"

Ron took a deep breath and said, "I just told you. It's my fault that she's up there. See we got into a heated argument, because she kept blaming me for the mummy coming back to life. And then I just, _left_. I left the room inh a hurry because, I was so infuriated with her.

Harry was about to respond when at that particular moment professor O'Connelle appeared at Ron's side. "I need to speak with you alone." She said dragging Ron away from the crowd. Once she was out of earshot of the crowd she turned to him. "Hermione needs _you_ to save her."

Ron was looking at the Professor as though he had never seen her before. When he at last was able to speak, he asked. "Why do _I_ need to save her?"

"Because I know you're the only one who would go to _any_ lengths to save her. I _know_ you of all people would do it, that is if she really means as much to you as I think she does.."

Now Ron was really being stubborn. How did she know that he loved Hermione? Was she stalking him? Ron folded his arms and scowled at her, "and _why_ do you think she means so much to me and why would _I_ _want_ to do _that_, hmm?"

The Professor was looking at him with all seriousness. "Because I heard what you were saying to Mr. Potter that's _why_? Look, _I_ certainly don't want to tell you this, but I have too."

And then she told him everything that Evelyn O'Connelle told Hermione after that first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. About Hermione being the princess being Cleopatra. About who the O'Connelle's were, Cleopatra committing suicide, and especially about the love triangle of Ramsses and Sabala, that they were also reserected from the past and she told him who they were now.

"So, what's the plan?" Ron asked after Professor O'Connelle got hoarse from yelling above the commotion while she was telling him the story.

"We need a diversion! Somehow we need to be invisible. I _could_ make a potion but that would take too long," she said, trying to think hard of how to save Hermione's life. "Oh, yes! And you also need to grab the book of the living. It's still in the same place is it not?

Ron nodded. "I know who can be the perfect person to be the diversion. And Harry has an invisibility cloak in the dormitory. I'll just go and snatch that."

Ron went to go find Harry to tell him the perfect plan of how to be the diversion. Harry had to try and get the Crowd's attention so that Ron can slip back into the castle unnoticed.

**A/N: Plesase R/R?**


	10. Promises

**A/N: If you want to know more about me then read my profile.**

**Chapter 10: Promises**

Ron dashed into the castle grabbed the cloak and dashed to the room of requirement. He had no idea what Hermione was thinking earlier about the room. But if he didn't get to Hermione soon she would have to be the ultimate sacrifice. And he could _not_ let that happen now, could he?

He thought for a moment, as he walked back and forth three times. _I need a place with an Egyptian theme_. He thought trying to concentrate hard when suddenly the room appeared. He raced into the room to grab the book.

It happened there in that very room. Before he could even get to the book. Three full grown mummies had also appeared without him realizing it. They looked as if they were Imhotep's priests. They were hideous creatures, their mouths were very long and narrow. They let out a great loud roar that shook the whole castle.

Ron looked up and was to stunned to register what was happening in his brain. He had to act fast because if he didn't do something fast he would die, and all hope of saving Hermione would be lost.

The priests were starting for him. But, Ron quickly grabbed his wand from inside his robe pocket to defend himself. One of the mummies closed his hand around his wrist. Their hands were so clammy and dry. _Their going to need to use some major lotion_, he thought as he tried to shake them off. But they coming closer and the first one was closing his arm around Ron's neck.

One of the other mummies stepped right in front of him. His wand was poised and ready to strike. "_defendo_!" He yelled. The one mummy that was in front of him was thrown to the wall and collapsed into million of little pieces.

Now they're were only two left. Ron bent over and threw the closest one of the other mummies with all of his might. This mummy too was thrown to the wall, but it did not go to pieces. It slid down beside the other mummies crumpled pieces then the second mummy got up from the wall and started for him again. It was very angry. _Oh boy_, he thought as he saw his whole life flash before his eyes.

He could picture his family all sitting together at the dinner table...the first time he met Harry... Hermione's beautiful smile ... how he dreamed about her every night...including how much he loved her.

That did it. Ron got so angry that he was never going to tell Hermione that he loved her, that it gave him amazing strength and he broke free of the mummies grasp, taking hold of the arm that was still attached to him. He quickly ripped it off and yelled pointing his wand at the mummy, "impedidimenta!"

He spun around to curse the other mummy into an oblivion but before he could, the mummy lifted him up and smashed him hard against the wall. Now it was Ron 's turn to slide down the wall, completely unconscious.

The ritual was almost complete. Hermione still remained tied to the tower. She was helplessly hoping that somehow Ron and Harry were safe. She didn't know what else to do. Suddenly the door burst open and entered yet another mummy carrying what looked like—

"_Ron_!" Hermione tried screaming. But she couldn't because her mouth was gagged. She was just standing there bawling her eyes out, because she knew she was completely helpless. And yet the mummies didn't even look at her as they were distracted by the coming of Ron.

Now Hermione would never be able to tell Ron how she truly felt. For he was still lying at her feet unconscious. While the mummies were busy, Hermione tried prodding Ron awake with her toe.

He gave a moan and slowly fluttered his eyes open Everything was in a blur. Slowly the room around him came back into focus. Now he could see the love of his life clearly.

"Her...Hermione?" Ron moaned.

She nodded unable to speak for her mouth was still bound. Ron quickly sat up and looked at the mummies, the ritual was almost completed. Hermione tried loosening the ropes upon herself. Silent tears now rolling down her cheeks. Ron noticed this and tried to untie the knot. It was on too tightly. He tried with all his might but the knot wouldn't budge. Taking his wand out and making sure Imhotep and his priests could not see them, he muttered a spell. The ropes must have been bound by magic.

Ron looked up into Hermione's horror stricken face. "Hermione, if I don't make it there's something I want you to know—."

This was it! He was finally going to tell her how he felt. _Why_ of _all_ times does he have to pick _now_, when she was especially bound and gagged? When she couldn't say it back?

"—I'd totally understand if you don't feel the same way. But...If I die trying to save you it's because I love you. I always have. And...I always will. But so help me I will save you or die trying. Hermione, I want you to live a full life. I want you to get married and have lots of children."

Hermione was now crying, he had finally said it and she can't tell him that she feels the same way. This pained her too much.

At that moment, Imhotep grabbed Ron and threw him off of the building. Ron was shouting at Hermione. "i—love—you—hermione!"

**A/N: If you don't want to be cursed then I suggest you review.**


	11. Completed ceremony

**A/N: Enjoy the story and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 11: Completed Ceremony**

Why did this have to happen? Just when Ron finally admitted his feelings for her. Somebody has to go and make it worse. This made her very angry. She tried to get loose but couldn't. Hermione wanted to go and jump off of the building so that she could be with Ron.

Imhotep said the final words to complete his ceremony, and walked over to Hermione holding a dagger. She looked absolutely petrified. (But just like Wormtail did to Harry) Imhotep took the dagger and cut her hand so that he could get some blood. He dropped her blood into the circle surrounding them.

Now it was time...Hermione was going to be killed. _Ron, I'll be joining you very shortly,_ she thought trying to remain calm.

Back on the ground they can see Ron Weasley free falling from the roof. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and muttered, "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _Ron immediately stopped in midair and was slowly levitated down.

"Thank you!" He said to Dumbledore as he felt hid feet touch the ground. "Hermione's still up their! I tried to get her down but I couldn't what am I suppose to do?" He was panicking.

"ron! Ron!" Harry was running over to him yelling his name. "What happened up there?"

"Harry! I couldn't do it. I couldn't save her. Which is why I am not giving up. I care about her too much to

finally give up. I even promised her. Harry, you have to help me." Ron said holding onto Harry's robes.

"Okay! What do I have to do?"

Lightning was flashing through the sky. It was time. Hermione was going to die along with Ron and she knew it. She was scared, but somehow knew exactly what was going to happen.

The lightning started to come down the tower...It hit Hermione...This was pain beyond all others...Hermione was screaming, or at least trying to scream...But it came out in a big muffle...She was dying...Her heart was giving up...And then...just as suddenly...it had stopped...Hermione hung limply onto the rope that bound her ever so tightly to the tower.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I didn't know what else to write.**


	12. The Battle

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm really sorry to leave you hanging. Well here is the next chapter I'm really sorry it's so short but you know how it is. I get writers cramp so often.**

**Chapter 12: The Battle**

The whole school was watching as the lightning struck the tower. They can see that Hermione was getting hit by it. Ron watched in horror as he watched her dying. No this can't happen. It felt like it was in slow motion. He watched as it took the energy out of Hermione. And then just as quick as it had started, she hung limply on the rope that bound her..

Now the whole school was in tears. Well everyone except for the Slytherins. Ron went over to Dumbledore. "Professor, I need you to do me a favor." Dumbledore was looking at him astonished. "Please?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Great I need you to levitate me back up to the tower." He nodded, and muttered the levitating spell once again.

Ron, was floating up to the tower. He was almost there. He felt his feet gently touch the ground. And he saw Imhotep who was helping his mummy girlfriend up to her feet. They hadn't noticed him. He crept around. To where Hermione was laying. It was so painful for him to see her like that. It should have been him in the rope. Not her. Ron even promised her that he wouldn't let this happen. His eyes darted to Hermione's body.

Now he was mad. He was yelling at Imhotep and Anecksanamun. "i'll kill you! i'll send you and your girlfriend back to the underworld! do you hear me? i will _kill_ you!"

At that moment Harry appeared on his side. "Wow! You're really upset about this aren't you?" This caught Ron off guard. He spun around and saw that Harry, Dumbledore, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Rick, and Evelyn O'Connelle were all their.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked amazed by all these people who came up here to face this danger.

"You don't think we'd let you face this alone, do you?" His little sister replied.

"Of course not! I was just wondering—"

"Well then let's get this party started." Said Rick O'Connelle cracking his knuckles. And the battle between humans and mummies began.

**A/N: Review.**


	13. Other Plans

**A/N: This chapter is a little bit longer. And for those of you who read Invisible and would like to know who that voice was it belonged to Harry's spirit.**

**Chapter 13: Other plans**

Spells were being sent everywhere! All the other mummies were having to fight for defense purposes.

A spell came pelting towards Ron. He was blocked, people and those sickly mummies were all around him. Then out of nowhere Evelyn O'Connelle comes running toward him. She had tackled him to the ground.

"We could bring Hermione back.!" She said sending a spell at one of the mummies.

"How?"

"The book of the dead. You need to read from it like you did to wake Imhotep. The only thing is, you still have to do it while he's alive. But you have to be around Hermione's dead body." She replied ducking as a spell came their way.

"But how come Imhotep has to be alive when I read from it?" Asked a very puzzled Ron.

"Because if you do it when he's dead it _will_ bring him back to life again. And I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want _that_ to happen, would you?"

"No of course not!"

"Good! Now go get the book I'll cover for you." She watched his back as he ran back to the school to go find the book of the dead.

He found it in the room of requirement, and raced back out to go read it to Hermione. "I've got the book!" He yelled waving it.

Imhotep noticed this and went straight for him. He grabbed Ron around the neck and lifted him off the ground. "_Give me that book!" _He said but only in the Egyptian language.

Ron was able to understand him quite clearly though and replied, "_No!" _In that very same language.

"_Then I will have to finish you off"_ He said tightening his grip so that Ron was choking.

Just then a bullet was shot. It had hit Imhotep in the arm. Causing it to break off, so that Imhotep was armless. The arm itself was still tightly held around his neck. Imhotep turned and saw his least favorite person in the world. It was Rick O'Connelle. "You're fights not with him, you want me, remember?"

Imhotep just smiled. And then went for Rick.

Ron was still struggling with the arm that was choking him. Even though Imhotep was not attached to it he was still struggling for breath, he was running out of air. Harry saw this and ran over to help his best friend.

He released it with a spell so that Ron was able to breathe again.

"Thank you!" He said sounding a little hoarse from the lack of air that he was receiving.

"No problem. Now you're path to save Hermione is clear."

Ron ran straight for Hermione ignoring all of the battling couples, and their spells. It seemed to go in slow motion. Like nothing else mattered in the world except for him and Hermione. Who was going to wake up at any moment. And he knew it. She had to.

Until at last he had reached the sleeping beauty. He took out his wand and muttered a spell to release her from the tower. He laid her on the floor taking in the image that lay before his eyes. It was time for her awakening call.

**A/N: Please review I haven't been getting all that much from this story and I'm already done with it too.**


	14. Awakening call

**A/N: Come on people. Please review. I have tried my best to be patient and it's just not good enough.**

**Chapter 14: Awakening Call**

Ron bent down towards Hermione. He opened the book and began to read in Egyptian:

_She who is dead,_

_Shall be resurrected,_

_So come forth ,_

_And live again._

Ron looked down at Hermione to see if anything was happening. Nothing. Not even a twitch. Had he read it right? He was pretty sure he had. Why won't it work?

Ron jumped out of his thoughts as one of the priest mummies wrapped their arm around his neck. They were squeezing hard. This was it. Everyone else was preoccupied. Ron had absolutely no one to save him what was he going to do? Well, he _could_ join Hermione. The mummy tightened his grip.

"_rictusempra!" _A voice out of nowhere said. The mummy that was strangling Ron, blew up. Ron was now able to see who it was... he couldn't help it... It was Hermione.

Ron went over to her and hugged her. He was so happy. He never wanted to let her go again. Ever. When he let go finally. She punched him in the arm, hard. "Ow! What'd you do that for?" Ron asked now more confused then ever.

"You promised you wouldn't let anything happen to me." She said angrily.

"Look! Hermione, you know as well as I do that it was out of my hands. He threw me off the building," Ron said truthfully.

"Yeah he did didn't he? _Diffindo_." She said shooting a spell at one of the mummies. Who was coming up on them.

"Yup! He did! But then Dumbledore took out his wand and levitated me slowly to the ground. _Stupefy_." He yelled.

"Go read the book to Imhotep Ron." Rick it looked like was really struggling. Ron ran over to Imhotep carrying the book of the living:

_He who gives life,_

_Shall take it away, _

_So send this devil, _

_Back to the underworld._

A bluish horse carriage passed Imhotep now taking his immortality away. And yet it didn't kill him. "I thought you said he was going to _die_." Ron yelled angrily picking up a knife that was lying on the ground somewhere.

Imhotep was extremely mad... he was going to kill Ron...but Ron thrust the knife through his heart "...He's mortal..." Hermione said now standing next to Ron...

**A/N: REVIEW!!!**


	15. At last

**A/N: Laxgoalie- no this one is the last chapter.**

**Chapter 15: At Last**

They all watched as Imhotep became a wrinkly little corpse once again. His priests had disappeared and his girlfriend, Anecksanamun also became a rotten corpse.

They were all able to breathe again. All of a sudden a loud cheer was coming from the ground. The whole school was cheering for them. It was absolutely wonderful. Rick and Evelyn O'Connelle were making those puppy dog eyes at each other and everyone was looking away. "Get a room!" Neville said, now looking rather disgusted as they had just started kissing.

Ron ran over to Hermione and looked at her seriously. "For a moment there, I thought I lost you." He said now trying to choke back a tear out of sheer happiness.

Hermione wrapped her arm around his neck and said, "for a moment there you did... You know I was really furious with you when I was tied up there to the tower." She added.

"Why?" Ron asked now sounding really hurt and sliding his arms around her waist.

"Because you had just told me how you really felt." Ron stayed quiet, and she continued. "You _had_ to pick that time out of all others. I wasn't able to tell you how _I_ really felt, now was I?"

Ron bowed his head ready for rejection. But Hermione's soft delicate hands tilted his chin upwards. "You didn't let me finish. Ron... I love you and you should now know that I always have... and always will." Ron smiled at this, so happy to actually speak.

She had just admitted her feelings to him at last. She got up the courage to do what she had wanted to do for a long time, and kissed him full on the lips.

Meanwhile Harry who was watching had now walked over to Luna Lovegood. And took her by the hands. "Luna there's something I need to tell you." She just waited for him to continue. "I haven't been completely honest with you... I love you... I should have told you everyday from the moment I met you. I 'm sorry.

She was so moved that she kissed him. "I love you too," she said now breaking the kiss.

Neville and Ginny were watching what was going on with everybody. "Every single person has somebody... except me" Ginny was saying more to herself than to Neville.

"And me," Neville added.

They looked at each other and were getting closer and closer until their lips finally met. Now everything was complete. Everybody had somebody. And for years to come, those six friends would always be the best of friends. The only thing that was different was that they all had somebody important in their life. And would get married and have many children.

They were hopeful enough not to meet up with Lord Voldemort, ever.

FIN

**A/N: I hope you all liked the story so please Read and Review and please no flames. It took me a while to actually edit this story. You could tell towards the end of the story that I had some familiar quotes from movies such as Pirates of the Caribbean, The Mummy 1 & 2, and I even added a little something from Futurama. Because I thought it would tie into the story. I fully did not claim all of these quotes, I just thought it would be fun to do.**


End file.
